From One Hell To Another
by Shadastra
Summary: (I'm the Grim Reaper Crossover)(SPOILERS FOR ITGR SEASON 1) After taking a bullet for Chase, Scarlet suddenly finds herself in a strange place. They claim that this is hell. But that's impossible! She's been to hell! Where are the circles. Ah, well. More filthy sinners to kill.
1. Prolouge

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

**A Dark Alleyway**

"Hah... starting with me, huh..." the robber in the alleyway me and Chase had followed stated, reaching into his back pocket for something. I was getting a really bad feeling about this.

"I killed two already to get this money... what's one more..." He suddenly pulls out a gun and fires it.

Time seems to move in slow motion. The bullet is heading towards Chase, in a way that I know will be fatal if it lands. There's no way to save him.

Unless...

I make a split second decision, and shove him out of the way to take the bullet.

It hits it's new target.

My head burns, and I fall out of lack of concentration. I know it won't effect me, since us reapers could get ripped to shreds and still be "alive", but to Chase...

I just died.

A brutal silence blankets us.

And then the clock strikes midnight.

Shit! I didn't kill my daily sinner! What's going to happen?! I can feel myself falling down into hell, but I can't go to the ninth circle. I can't be alone. I can't. I won't. I refuse! Satan, I rebuke thee!

And then I fall into strange place, and it cuts to black.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. From One Hell To Another

I slowly wake up. I feel fuzzy and strange, as if I wasn't supposed to be...wherever I was.

As I got up, I surveyed my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the red. The sky was red, the buildings were red, the ground was red, some of the people were red.

Speaking of which, were these even people? They seemed rather distorted and mutated.

Wait. Why was there a pentagram in the sky?

Was this hell?!

But that can't be right! I've been to hell!

I decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me?" I called out to a shady looking snake-like creature. "Is this hell?"

"Ah, a newbie. At least you don't ask stupid questions like the other ones. Yes, this is hell, what'd you think?!"

"But this can't be hell. I've been. Aren't there 9 circles and stuff?"

He sighed. "Nope. Just this place. If you're here, then you have died and are now a demon. No nine circles of torture here, just the occasional torturer if you say the wrong thing. They send down angels to weed some of us out every year. I'd suggest you get moving, as not a lot of sinners will take kindly to a demon that looks human."

I paused. "Sinners? But I can't see any strikes."

"That sounds like a you problem. Niw go away, I got places to hide and demons to rob."

I realized what this meant.

I slowly gathered my scythe while asking, "One more question. Are angels the only ones that can kill demons?"

"Well, no, they're the only ones that can kill us permanently. Why are you asking this? Were you some sort of serial killer?"

"Not exactly." I frowned, dispatching my scythe. It wouldn't be of any use here.

"But, if you want to kill some shitters permanently, I've heard there's this assassin service that claims to have access to the living world. I personally think it's a buncha bullcrap, but if you wanna check it out, its your money you'll be wasting."

I looked out at this scarlet wasteland. It was a pit filled with filthy sinners, sure, but I felt drawn to this idea. I could still kill sinners, but on my own terms. And I might even be able to find Chase.

I smiled. Time to put my skills to good use.


	3. IMP Interview 34

Interview #34 - Scarlet

Property of I.M.P. Industries

Classified or we'll slit your fucking throat out!

Blitz: Testing... testing? is this thing on?

A bashing sound is heard.

Blitz: There we go. Now, tell me, what might your name be?

???: Unimportant, but I go by Scarlet.

Blitz: OK, good to know. Now, do you have a resume at hand?

She shakes her head.

Blitz: That sucks. Well, then, I guess this interview is-

Scarlet: I don't need one.

Blitz: I'm sorry what? Of course you do, its the whole goddamn policy!

Scarlet: I don't need one. Because I can tell you.

Blitz: And why should I believe a single word outta your mouth?

Scarlet: Because I know you're low on customers, and if you don't get assignments soon, you'll eventually have to shut down the company

Blitz: I-well...

Scarlet: *sighs* I can work for free.

Blitz: You're hired!

Scarlet: On two conditions.

Blitz: Of course.

Scarlet: First off - I need housing.

Blitz: That can be arranged.

Scarlet: Second - I'm only willing to kill certain people. You give me the information on the target, and I'll be able to tell. And if I am assigned, I'll go alone and bring back the corpse.

Blitz: OK, sounds good. But why should I believe you'll be able to kill them properly.

*shing*

Blitz: I-is that a _scythe?_

Scarlet: It is indeed. I have experience.

Blitz: Good to know. Alright, seems like everything is in order. Time for you to meet the other employees!

*tape ends*

They walk towards the meeting room, Scarlet bundled in her cloak.

Blitz slams open the door. "Guys, meet your new coworker!"

We stare at each other.

REALLY?! Only three?!

Wow.

There were two red demons, relatively short. One of them as in a tight black dress, and looked excited and curious. The other one had white hair and oddly shaped horns, and was in a uniform he looked relieved, then angry.

And the final one was setting at the end of the table, typing away at her phone. She appeared to be the definition of Teen Wolf, albeit spoiled, judging from her posture. She glanced up at me for a second, but that was pretty much it.

"Scarlet, meet Millie" - the one in the dress -"_Moxxie" _\- The one glaring at Blitz - "and our little hellhound" - no explanation needed.

I grinned.

"What a motley crew."

**_'Till Next Time Folks!_**


End file.
